The Invasion Of Reach
by volcano825
Summary: A group of Spartans fight for the survival from the covenant on Planet Reach
1. Chapter 1

**Invasion of Reach**

**Epsilon Eridani System/2552/Reach Military Complex/Planet Reach**

Chapter 1

A group of highly trained Spartans wait in the briefing room, the room was large with steel walls, and was a light with monitors and screens displaying a mix of confusing reports and half-heard roll-calls. A large door opened, a man wearing a white uniform with medals on his chest who started to brush his grey hair as he entered. The Spartans noticed there was a tag on his uniform displaying his name, Commander R. Johnson, suddenly the Spartans rose, Sean the leader of the squad shouted "attention!" all the Spartans stood and gave a crisp salute and awaited for his command for them to stand at ease.

"At ease Spartans" Johnson grunted.

You will be deployed 35 miles from this military base, as we suspect the covenant have set up a base there, or even constructing something, I would like you to investigate this phenomenon, dust off 0700 hours in the morning, be ready Spartans, "Oh by the way your new arrival will be hear shortly" Spartans Dismissed", Johnson gave a sharp salute and the Spartans returned the gesture.

Later that night the Spartans had a new arrival, it was a new Spartan his name was captain smith. The leader of the Spartan group walked up to him, "Hello captain Smith my name is Sean I am the squad leader, Welcome to the team, I shall now introduce you to the squad"; "This is corporal Benjamin he is very skilled with a D. M. R., This is lieutenant George he is amazing with a sniper rifle so incredible in fact, he can snipe and destroy a banshee in one shot, and last but not least major troy he is our heavy weapons and equipment specialist". "How you doing" troy said

"Fine Thanks" Smith replied in a nervous looking voice.

Smith had never been in a team of three other Spartans before; he used to be a "lone wolf" a one man squad, but he currently has to leave the past behind him.

"You lot should get some sleep you have got a big day tomorrow" Sean said. Everyone replied yes sir! Then they all began to fall asleep, later that night they were woken up by an alarm all the Spartans quickly got up and into their MJOLNIR powered assault armour. The MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armour is a technologically advanced combat exoskeleton system designed to vastly improve the strength, speed, agility, reflexes and durability of a SPARTAN-II, SPARTAN-III or a SPARTAN-IV super soldier. But the Spartans abilities were already improved before they were fitted the armour during the augmentation process.

The Spartans ran to the armoury, George grabbed two SMG's and slotted them on each of his weapon holders on his legs, he then gracefully picked up a SRS99 Sniper rifle with a few clips and swung the rifle over his shoulder. Troy reached for a M4T5 Shotgun, a data pad, 4 anti-tank mines and a M41SSR Rocket launcher and attached it to the back of his armour. Sean walked over to him, "why do you always pick the same weapons?! He said while looking at him in interest. "Because I'm badass" troy jokingly replied, they all laughed. Smith and Sean each grabbed a M437 Assault Rifle, Each of all the Spartans grabbed 4 fragmentation grenades and ran out of the barracks towards the pelican and quickly climbed on-board. "Prepare for dust off" the pilot said then the pelican rose off the ground and its engines roared to life then began to fly.

Half way to their destination squad leader Sean spoke to his team mates. "All right Spartans listen up, secure the area in any means necessary and wait for instructions" "Yes sir!" Then the pelican's thrusters angled down to the ground and began to descend, when it touched the ground all the Spartans got out "Ready to ROCK!" Troy said "Get a hold of yourself Spartan" Sean replied. "All right men scout the landing area" Sean commanded. They all swiftly split off and moved around the area. "George get on top of that rock ahead and see if you can see anything" "yes sir!" he said and then moved quickly towards the rock and then climbed to the top, he saw a lush green forest and mountains in the distance, he scouted the area..."hostiles!, about 5 miles from here, It's the covenant base"! Sean paused for a moment or two then he said "All right everyone gear up, we are going to head towards the base to take a closer look". "If anything gets too hostile we will regroup here at the west side of the forest" he then pinned a blue dot on the map in the Spartans heads up display to show them the location.

All right Spartans let's move! They quickly dashed in to the woods then suddenly they all dived to the ground. Then George said "one single elite scout on the trail 10 yards away, I will take him."

An Elite (original name: Sanghili named after their home planet, Sanghilios) are an alien species of fierce, proud, strong, agile and intelligent warriors which are skilled in combat. The Sangheili formed the military backbone of the Covenant for almost the entirety of its existence. They stand at nearly 8 ft. 6 tall and feature recharging personal shields. The Elites have pairs of four split mandibles for their jaws.

George swiftly moved right by the elite in the shadows then pulled out a combat knife and put to the elites throat while covering its mouth. He then began to talk to the elite while he took his hand of its mouth but still holding the knife to its throat as the other Spartans crowded around the elite.

"What are you doing here" George said

"I'd rather die with honour than tell you anything" the elite said "George pressed the combat knife harder into the elite's throat.

"Tell me" George said, grasping his knife harder.

"You humans are nothing but a decease, the great journey is soon upon us. "The elite said

"What's so great about it?" then he quickly slit the elite's throat. "That was a rhetorical question asshole." The elite fell to the ground with a thud.

Smith would never forget the look of pure content in George's eyes as the knife passed smoothly through what looked like the elite's neck. Maybe some far away memory of planet harvest was haunting him. Maybe he just liked killing.

"All right everyone let's move" Sean commanded, the other Spartans replied yes sir!

Then there was a large group of elites heading straight towards them, "Open fire!" Sean said` then all the Spartans bullets ripped through the group of the elites as there shields flickered and popped killing them.

Then troy and Benjamin ran towards the remaining elites, troy fired his shotgun killing one elite instantly, while Benjamin focused on the other elite firing multiple bullets in to the elites head, then suddenly an elite using invisibility reviled itself right behind Sean with its glowing energy sword at the ready.

Then smith spotted the elite "watch out!" he shouted while he dived and slid towards the elite tripping it up, when the elite fell backwards to the ground, smith stood one foot on the elites neck then aimed his assault rifle into the elites mouth the elite roared. As he squeezed the trigger, purple like blood, flesh and bone began to splatter along the ground as the bullets penetrated the elite's helmet and through its skull.

"Thanks, Smith I own you one" Sean looked surprised he'd never seen a Spartan move fast like that since he saw Kelly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Invasion of Reach**

**Location: Sigma Octanus IV /2552/aboard the covenant assault carrier 'The New Dawn'**

**Chapter 2**

Lord Draco steps towards the control panel on the bridge.

"Incoming call from one of our neighbouring ships" one of the elite officers suddenly said. Then another elite appeared on the screen. "Commander Rahi, it's good to hear from you" Draco said in a brisk, powerful voice. "Sir, we are ready for slipspace jump on your command" Rahi replied

"Good" Draco replies.

"What are your orders?" Rahi questioned. "Vanquish the remaining human ships"

Draco began to stride around the bridge acting like there was something bugging him, he sighed. "I hope commander Rahi knows what he is doing" Draco silently spoke to himself. "Sir Slipspace drive repaired to 90%" "Good" Draco replied. "Prepare for jump in 1 hour!" Draco walked back to his command chair, sat down and opened a view screen


End file.
